club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Reviewed by You
Reviewed by You is a blog section that started on May 11, 2018 and occurs every Friday and sometimes Saturday. In Reviewed by You, an open-ended question is given on the blog each week. Penguins respond to the question on the blog with their answer, and two penguins are featured a week later and win 5,000 coins. The questions are typically based around current events, mini-games, and mascots. List 2018 = |-|2019 = Trivia *It is the successor of Question of the Day. *There was also a Reviewed by You on Club Penguin, which was where the idea came from. *Originally, only 1 penguin was going to be chosen per week, but due to so many submissions, it was increased to 2. Gallery 2018= Puffle party.png|#1 Puffle Pals Medieval party reviewed by you.png|#2 Medieval Costumes Medieval party rby roleplay.png|#3 Medieval Adventures Medieval party rby review2.png|#4 Medieval Party Review Penguins-at-work-reviewed-by-you.png|#5 Penguins at Work Reviewed-by-You-Favourite-Instrument.png|#6 Favorite Instrument Reviewed-by-You-Penguin-Band2.png|#7 Penguin Band Reviewed-by-You-Music-Jam.png|#8 Music Jam Review Sports-superstars.png|#9 Sports Superstars Reviewed by You Ocean Voyage.png|#10 Ocean Voyage Reviewed-by-You-Island-Adventure.png|#11 Island Adventure Reviewed-by-You-Pirates-vs-Captains.png|#12 Pirates vs Captains Reviewed-by-You-Adventure-Party-Review new.png|#13 Island Adventure Party Review Reviewed by You 14.png|#14 Minigame Mania Reviewed by You Igloo Decor.png|#15 Igloo Decor Reviewed by You Summer Activities.png|#16 Summer Activities Reviwed by You Sled Racers.png|#17 Sled Racers Reviewed by You Red vs Blue.png|#18 Red vs Blue Reviewed by You 101 Days of Fun.png|#19 101 Days of Summer Reviewed by You A Fair Surprise.png|#20 A Fair Surprise Reviewed-by-you-fair-games.png|#21 Fair Games Reviewed by You The Fair Review.png|#22 The Fair Review Reviewed by You Spooky Costumes.png|#23 Spooky Costumes Reviewed by You - Ecliptic Eerie.png|#24 Ecliptic Eerie Reviewed by You Not a Ghost of Chance.png|#25 Not a Ghost of a Chance Reviewed by You - Halloween Party Review - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#26 Halloween Party Review Reviewed by You Ninja Training.png|#27 Ninja Training Reviewed by You Light the Lighthouse.png|#28 Light the Lighthouse Reviewed by You Ice Hockey.png|#29 Ice Hockey Reviewed by You Card Jitsu Fire.png|#30 Card Jitsu Fire Reviewed by You Preparing for the Holidays.png|#31 Preparing for the Holidays Reviewed-by-you-coins-for-change.png|#32 Coins for Change Reviewed by You Festive Favors.png|#33 Festive Favors Rby-highlights-of-the-year.png|#34 Highlights of the Year |-|2019= Reviewed by You - Dance Contest - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#35 Dance Contest Reviewed by You - Collecting Stamps - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#36 Collecting Stamps Reviewed by You - Fiesta Time - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#37 Fiesta Time Reviewed by You - Fashion Frenzy - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#38 Fashion Frenzy Reviewed by You - Redesign Reflection - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#39 Redesign Reflection Reviewed by You - Anniversary Memories - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#40 Anniversary Memories Reviewed by You - 3, 2, 1... Action - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#41 3, 2, 1… Action! Reviewed by You - Deep Sea Discoveries - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#42 Deep Sea Discoveries Reviewed by You - Going Places - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#43 Going Places Reviewed by You - Lucky Preparations - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#44 Lucky Preparations Reviewed by You - Greentastic Genre - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#45 Greentastic Genre Reviewed by You - Box Dimension - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#46 Box Dimension Reviewed by You - Dimensional-Dilemma - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#47 Dimensional Dilemma Reviewed by You - Igloo Additions - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#48 Igloo Additions Reviewed by You - Earth Day Preparations - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#49 Earth Day Preparations Reviewed by You - Helping Animals - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#50 Helping Animals Reviewed by You - Puffles! - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#51 Puffles! Reviewed-by-you-penguin-style.png|#52 Penguin Style Reviewed by You - Pin Popularity - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#53 Pin Popularity Reviewed-by-you-musical-genres.png|#54 Musical Genres Reviewed by You - Jammin' Styles - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#55 Jammin' Styles Reviewed by You - Rocking the Show - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#56 Rocking the Show Reviewed By YouWestern.png|#57 Western Yee-haw Reviewed By You - Rockhopper Ahoy! - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#58 Rockhopper Ahoy! Reviewed By Youpiratesandcaptains.png|#59 Captains and Pirates Reviewed by You - Barrel Search - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|#60 Barrel Search Reviewed-by-you-ye-olde-prep.png|#61 Ye' Olde Preparations